


I Wanna Come Home To You

by RavenpuffWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Just boys being idiots, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Gavin, Non-Binary Jeremy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans LTIAF, but soft idiots, literally just the softest thing you will ever read, yes I am now tagging the full name of my Vagabond as a character deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “Well then riddle me this, Batman, why are you tangled in Christmas tree lights?”“Jeremy thought xe could untangle the lights by fighting them,”
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	I Wanna Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Now edited to be free of him.  
> Also updated with new pronouns!  
> Jeremy uses xe/xem/xyr/xemself  
> Gavin uses so/sol/sols/solaireself.
> 
> Logan uses the terms "loves" to describe Jeremy and Gavin, in the same way one might use "partner" or "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" and such terms.

Even from outside his apartment, Logan could hear the sound of music playing, indicating to him before he even opened the door that someone was inside. Just a few months ago the noise would have frozen Logan in his tracks, but now it only brought a soft smile to his face as he thought about who waited inside. Ever since he had started dating Jeremy and Gavin, the two of them had a habit of just showing up without any warning in advance, even when Logan was out. In the past month especially it seemed like the two of them spent most of their time in Logan’s apartment, even preferring it over their places even though Jeremy lived two floors above him in the same building and Gavin arguably lived in a better part of town. It had gotten to a point where Logan genuinely couldn’t name the last time he had slept alone, and he had seriously started to consider just asking the two of them to move in officially considering they basically lived there anyways.

They had only been dating for six months, but already Logan could imagine waking up beside Jeremy and Gavin for the rest of his life. Despite his attempts to keep them out, the pair had managed to worm their way into his life, turning it upside down and taking claim of his heart before he ever had a chance to stop them. Protests aside about how they ruined his reputation by showing the entire crew how soft the Vagabond actually was, Logan was extremely grateful for everything his loves had given him. And maybe it was too early to be thinking about marriage but… he didn’t want to think about a life without them there. Moving in together might be the perfect compromise between the two. If he could just get himself to ask.

That was a problem for another time though, when Logan wasn’t standing outside of his apartment with an armful of groceries and there weren’t two beautiful enbies waiting inside for him. He shifted the bags in his arms just enough he could unlock the door, using his shoulder to push it open and then nudging it closed with his foot after he had stepped inside.

It was Christmas music that Logan had heard from outside of the apartment. Now that he had stepped inside, he could clearly hear the sound of _Carol of the Bells_ playing in the background. From the entryway, he could see hints of Christmas decorations spread across the living room, although it wasn’t until he took off his shoes and stepped through the doorway that he got a full scope of what was at hand.

His first thought was genuine shock at where Jeremy and Gavin had managed to dig up all this stuff in such a short time, followed by a curiosity as to why they had decided to do so.

In front of one of the windows near the fireplace stood a Christmas tree, a real live one bare of lights, though beneath it sat a few boxes of ornaments ready to be hung on it. One of the boxes of tinsel had been open and now lay scattered across the floor and the bottom of the tree, sparkling in the light shining through the window.

Logan’s eyes followed the trail of tinsel over to the fireplace, where three stockings hung from the mantle, custom made for each of them, including the small heart in the upper corner that had become Gavin’s mark when creating things for the crew. Jeremy’s was a hideous purple and orange, Gavin’s a glittering gradient from silver to gold, and sitting in the middle of them was Logan's, a dark black with stripes matching the ones on his jacket. It made Logan’s heart flutter to see them all up there together like it was already their home without ever having to say anything official.

Slowly, he looked up further on the mantle to the half-finished Christmas village, and the empty bag of snow that when he looked further, covered a large portion of the floor as if Jeremy and Gavin had been throwing it back and forth (which, knowing them, was likely the case).

Logan followed the snow to the coffee table, which was pushed off to the side to make more room, and held on it the rest of the unfinished village.

And behind that on the couch was Jeremy.

Completely tangled in Christmas lights.

With little bits of tinsel and fake snow sticking to xyr head and various parts of xyr body.

Logan wasn’t sure if he should offer xem some help or laugh at how ridiculous xe looked.

Seriously. How did someone get xemself wrapped up in Christmas lights? What the fuck had xe and Gavin been up to that led to this?

“Hi Teddy,” Jeremy said when Logan’s eyes met xyrs, smiling sweetly as if maybe xe looked innocent enough Logan would just ignore the disaster currently around them.

“Jeremy. What uh… what happened here, buddy?” Logan asked, gesturing first to the apartment and then to Jeremy xemself, unable to keep the slightly amused smile off his face despite his attempts to look at least mildly upset. “Why does it look like the North Pole threw up all over my apartment?”

“I mean it’s not that bad, Teddy, don’t exaggerate,” Jeremy replied, rolling xyr eyes, and Logan couldn’t stop himself from raising an eyebrow, asking

“Well then riddle me this, Batman, why are you tangled in Christmas tree lights?”

“Jeremy thought xe could untangle the lights by fighting them,” Logan’s head snapped towards the stairs as Gavin descended the last few, holding sols camera in sols hand and pouting slightly, which accompanied by the snow in sols hair only served to make Logan smile wider as he thought of how adorable so looked.

“You look pretty upset about that, Gav, is everything okay?” Logan teased, causing Gavin to huff loudly, throwing sols free hand in the air as so exclaimed

“Teddy, what are you doing home so early, Teddy? You were supposed to be gone until later and now you’ve bloody gone and ruined the surprise!”

Logan couldn’t help but laugh at Gavin’s dramatics, and if his arms were free, he would have drawn the lad into a hug and kissed sols forehead to make sol feel a little better. Instead, he had to settle for smiling softly at sol, and offering “I can go into the kitchen and pretend I didn’t see any of this if it would make you feel better, honey.”

“No, it won’t,” Gavin mumbled, still pouting as set up sols’ camera, positioning solaireself in front of Jeremy to take xyr photo. “Hey, Loganberry, why don’t you go put down those groceries and go sit by Jeremy for a photo? I want to make it my background.”

“No, Teddy! Tell Gavin to stop bullying me,” Jeremy whined, squirming against the Christmas lights in an attempt to escape, to no avail. “Please LoLo, the crew will never let me live this down.”

“Jeremy, buddy, so’s going to take the photos either way,” Logan said, trying to sound sympathetic despite the clearly amused look on his face. Jeremy let out a quiet, defeated sigh as xe looked back to Gavin and noticed sol holding up sols phone.

“Are you recording this?”

Gavin giggled behind the camera. “Lil J, what happened to you?”

“I fucking hate you, Free,” Jeremy said, glaring at Gavin although xyr words lacked any real conviction. Still, it caused Gavin to squawk quietly in protest, and as Logan left to put up the groceries, he could hear them still arguing in the background.

For the most part, he couldn’t tell exactly what they were saying, but after a few minutes, he _did_ hear Gavin’s very clear, panicked “Jeremy! Jeremy no- “

Followed by the sound of something falling hard on the floor and an indistinguishable mix of bird noises from Gav.

And then it fell silent.

Logan frowned, the slightest bit of worry bubbling up in his chest when the silence persisted. God if those two idiots hurt themselves-

“Jeremy, you didn’t kill Gavin, did you?” Logan asked, only half-jokingly, as he walked back into the living room prepared to see the worst.

What he saw instead was about the last thing he expected.

“You fucking _idiots.”_

Logan let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms as he looked down at his loves, who were spread across the living room floor, somehow now both tangled in the Christmas lights. “What happened?”

“Jeremy tackled me, the prick!” Gavin exclaimed, sounding slightly breathless from the fact Jeremy was half lying across sols stomach.

“Well, what did you think was going to happen? You were acting like a fucking asshole.” Jeremy replied, turning xyr head so that xe was facing Gavin.

“But Jeremy, you looked so stupid, Jeremy.” Gavin defended himself, an innocent smile on sols face that only grew when Jeremy groaned loudly and said again

“I fucking _hate_ you.”

“You would have done the same thing if it was me, Jeremy! You can’t be mad just because I’m right!”

“Watch me.”

Jeremy and Gavin were so wrapped up in their bickering that they didn’t notice Logan carefully inching his way around them, picking up Gavin’s camera from where so had left it on the coffee table.

They did notice, however, the sound of the camera shutter, as he took their picture. The confused turned betrayed looks on their faces were enough to almost make Logan drop the camera, but he managed to keep hold of it to snap a few more photos.

“Teddy, how could you?” Jeremy gasped, a fake hurt seeping into xyr voice, sounding just off enough that Logan could tell xe wasn’t truly upset despite how xe was acting. “You were my partner. I trusted you.”

“That was your mistake,” Logan deadpanned, lowering the camera so that he could look at Jeremy and Gavin once more, adding “Everybody knows you can’t trust the Vagabond. He’ll always stab you in the back.”

“You would never hurt us, Morning Glory,” Gavin said, sols voice soft and reassuring like so was speaking about something more than just this moment. “Not even by accident.”

The mood in the room had shifted, but Logan didn’t mind the sudden change in conversation. He placed the camera back on the table before moving to crouch by his loves’ heads, giving each of them a soft kiss before agreeing “No. I couldn’t.”

The three of them held each other gazes for a few moments in silence, until finally, Gavin broke the spell

“Do you think you could untangle us now, Morning Glory? Before Jeremy suffocates me?”

Logan laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

After Logan untangled Jeremy and Gavin from the lights, the two shooed him from the living room so that they could finish decorating without him seeing.

When they finally drug him back a few hours later after dinner, Logan was blown away by the transformation. He had lived in Los Santos for almost a decade now, lived in this apartment for almost four years, but it had been even longer than that since he had last seen his home decorated like this.

He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in over 20 years. Hadn’t wanted to when his last one was still tainted with such bad memories. But standing here with his loves, in a room they had spent hours decorating just to give him back something that had been taken from when he was still a kid…

For the first time in a long time, Logan wanted to celebrate Christmas again. Because of them.

Maybe that’s why when Jeremy asked what Logan thought of the decorations, he couldn’t help but answer

“I think you two idiots did an amazing job with _our_ apartment.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did it was Gavin who reacted first, wrapping sols arms around Logan’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. When so pulled away, breathless, excited, so whispered: “You called it _our_ apartment.”

Logan laughed, moving one arm from around Gavin to pull Jeremy in between them so that all three of them were together when he confirmed “It’s been our apartment for some time. I figured there was never a better time to make it official.”

Logan paused, and then quickly added, “If you want to, I mean.”

“Of course we want to, Logan.”

“Yeah, we were wondering when you were going to ask us. Gavin was about ready to just tell you so was moving in so so didn’t have to pay sols lease again.”

Logan laughed again, this one much lighter than before because finally it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He drew his loves closer, soaking in the warmth and comfort that came from having them there, and knowing they would continue to be so for the foreseeable future.

It wasn’t the exact question he hadn’t wanted to ask, but it was the first step in that direction.

One day Logan would ask Jeremy and Gavin to marry him. But for now, he was just content with the fact they would be there every morning when he woke up from now on.


End file.
